


Dolcetto o Scherzetto?

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Halloween, Other, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: La sera di Halloween i bambini bussano anche alla porta di Eddie.





	Dolcetto o Scherzetto?

**Author's Note:**

> Da un'idea di Triz!

La sera di Halloween era arrivata anche in casa Brock. Ormai buio, le foglie gialle riempivano i marciapiedi. Lanterne e zucche scavate illuminavano i giardini ai lati della strada, tranne il loro cortiletto. Quando Eddie aveva provato a svuotare una zucca per intagliarla Venom aveva già messo i denti nella buccia, schiacciandola sotto la potenza delle proprie mascelle. Alla fine si erano ridotti a mangiare anche quella, raccogliendo i pezzi sopravvissuti e cucinandoli in forno. La sera di Halloween sarebbe stata all'insegna di buon cibo - la zucca avanzata -, coperte e film dell'orrore. Nessun altro avrebbe dovuto venire, e i due non vedevano l'ora di rilassarsi lontano dalla gente, dai criminali e da tutto il baccano del mondo esterno. Eddie e Venom stavano dormicchiando sul divano, sommersi da sacchetti di patatine, piatti e fazzoletti sporchi, quando il rumore fastidioso delle risate di bambini svegliò il simbionte. Eddie tornò vigile poco dopo, sentendo un lungo tentacolo scivolare fuori dalla sua pelle per attaccarsi alla finestra che dava sulla strada.

"Eddie." Si lamentò il simbionte, seguendo con la piccola testa il primo branco di nani buffamente vestiti che si riversavano in strada. "Cosa stanno facendo questi cuccioli?"

L'uomo sbadigliò e si rigirò sul divano, coprendosi meglio con il plaid e leggendo pigramente le notizie nella barra del telegiornale.

"Fanno dolcetto o scherzetto. È un'attività tipica di questa festa. Vanno di casa in casa a chiedere dolci."

Rispose passandosi due dita su una palpebra, cercando di svegliarsi. Venom si appiccicò al vetro, seguendo attentamente i movimenti di un altro gruppo di bambini che si avvicinava.

"Ne hanno i sacchetti pieni, Eddie. Facciamolo anche noi."

Il giornalista girò faticosamente la testa verso la finestra, guardandolo storto. "È una cosa da bambini, Venom. Noi al massimo i dolci li diamo."

Il simbionte borbottò deluso. Non voleva dare i suoi dolci. Non a quei mostriciattoli urlanti che gli scorrazzavano sotto casa. "Cosa succede se non vogliamo?"

Eddie tornò a guardare la televisione, sbuffando. "Si chiama dolcetto o scherzetto perché se non dai i dolci dovrebbero farti uno scherzo. Anche se non succede quasi mai."

 

Quando un gruppo particolarmente insistente li obbligò a sbozzolarsi per andare ad aprire la porta, Venom mugugnò contrariato. Quella era la _sua_ cioccolata, e non voleva che uno di quegli sgorbi ci mettesse le sue manine unte sopra! L'uomo aprì la porta, abbassando lo sguardo per incrociare quello di quattro bambini pieni di speranza, gioia e trucco lavabile con l'acqua. I piccoli allargarono dei grandi sorrisi, mostrando le sacche di iuta e i contenitori a forma di zucca. Chiesero a gran voce dolcetto o scherzetto, in perfetta sincronia. Dalla quantità di dolciumi presenti dovevano aver già passato diverse case. Eddie prese un profondo respiro, lanciando un'occhiata ad ogni ragazzino.

"Bè, ragazzi, non ho molto. Mi sa che dovrò scegliere la seconda." I piccoli ridacchiarono, mettendo una mano dietro la schiena.

"Sicuro, signore?" Chiesero, scambiandosi uno sguardo complice. Eddie si schiarì la gola, e con l'ultimo colpo di tosse mutò improvvisamente in Venom, che si lanciò con la testa sui bambini, ruggendo spaventosamente. I piccoli schizzarono via gridando, lasciando cadere le pistole d'acqua e il loro bottino, che Venom raccolse sghignazzando malignamente. Poco dopo, i due erano seduti nuovamente davanti al televisore, a rimpinzarsi di lecca-lecca e biscotti ripieni.

"Eddie, mi piace Halloween. Ed essere l'incubo di questa serata."

"Chissà perché, lo immaginavo."

"Buon Halloween, Eddie."

"Buon Halloween, Venom."


End file.
